Cardfight Vanguard Ride to Victory
by Jackpot 2
Summary: Ryouta Hida is the hot-blooded new kid in town, who's eager to learn the game Vanguard. However, he doesn't know what clan he wants to use, or what his image of victory should look like. With help from a current Vanguard champion, he might just go all the way in the world of Vanguard. Special thanks to pvtpatton for helping me move this along!


**It's finally time for me to get started on this Vanguard fic! I've been meaning to work on this for months, running through several different scenarios in my head, but school life, homework, and the fact that I didn't know much on how to play the game since I don't have a deck of my own got in the way of that. But now I can finally try my hand on my first Vanguard story, and I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this.**

**Just a quick heads up, I was originally gonna base this on the Ride to Victory game (which Japan refuses to share), complete with the six original characters, but recently I found out about a new Vanguard game coming out soon called Lock on Victory, and after seeing there'll be four new characters, along with a list of potential starter decks to start the game off with, I decided to use both games for this fic. It'll make sense after the first few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard of the video games associated with it. If I did, the Aichi would've been more involved against "Reverse" instead of being absent for halve of the arc.**

* * *

Throughout the years card games have been a popular part of our everyday lives. Many have come and gone, but the one card game that has taken the world by storm, and still remains popular to this day, is Cardfight Vanguard. Several tournaments have been held where millions of people from around the world of all ages and sizes have come together to do battle with these cards, and enjoy this game to it's fullest. Their love of the game has brought it to unimaginable heights, so much so that intuitions have opened up for Cardfighters to learn more about Vanguard and hone their skills.

However, not everyone believes that some people are worthy of being a cardfighter, and that Vanguard should be played by only the best of the best; some because it's a game desired to be played by the strong, and others who see Vanguard as a means of controlling the world. One fighter in particular seeks to use Vanguard to discover the Planet Cray, where it is said that the units within the cards originate from, and usher in the world to a new era...

* * *

In an unspecified location, four people are nearing the end of a two-on-two Cardfight in an abandoned warehouse. Most might think that a warehouse is an odd place to have a cardfight, but unknown to two boys, instead of playing on mats, they were using the same kind of Cardfight Tables used in most professional tournaments, where the units come to life and do battle right before the players eyes. Normally an enjoyable experience, but to the boys it was a living nightmare with how their opponents play. They were not only aggressive, but seemed to be skilled fighters, as their opponent's total damage is four, while they had seven damage.

"Hmph, is this the best that you boys have to offer?" One of their opponents, a female, said. They could barely make her and her partner out due to the bad lighting in the warehouse cloaking them in darkness, enough to keep their appearance hidden.

"We-we're sorry. We'll give up the fight, just please stop!" One of the boys pleaded.

"We shouldn't have picked on that kid on the Vanguard forums, we get that now!" The other boy spoke nervously.

"You should have thought about that before running your big mouths off." Another voice said, this time sounding male, but with a smooth, yet threatening tone to it.

"Please have mercy on us!"

"Pathetic. You two boasted that you were the strongest cardfighters in this area, and that all other cardfighters have to abide by your rules, yet here you are, graveling before us like the cowards you truly are." The smooth voice said.

"But we thought-"

"If you thought that it'd be easy to do and say all those things because your safe behind a computer screen, we're you can get away with talking trash on a fighter who thinks differently than you." The male finished with distain.

"But you were wrong~" The female said in a singsong.

"People like you don't deserve to be cardfighters if you treat others so poorly." The male then, placed his hand on his deck. "Now, prepare yourselves for our "Final Turn!"

Both boys flinched when he said that, knowing full well what that means for them.

"Stand and draw!" The male drew his card, and stood his six units on the field. "I only bring this guy out for special occasions." He smirked, riding a new unit in the Vanguard Circle. In a flash of purple, the new unit appeared behind him. It gave off a shrieking roar that had both boys placing their hands over their ears. 'Now attack!"

The boys decided to risk everything and used up all of the Grade 0's and 1's in their hands, which weren't that many to begin with, but enough to stop the attack, unless...

"Twin Drive. First check." The male flipped the top card off the deck, revealing a unit with a yellow box on the upper-right corner. "Critical trigger!" The unit glowed with power. "Second check." He flipped over another card, revealing a unit with another yellow box. "Critical trigger!"

"It can't be!"

"Two Critical Triggers at once?!"

"Well that's to be expected." The female said, expecting the result to turn out this way.

"We can't guard against that!"

"I want my mommy!"

The two boys kept yelling in their as the male's unit attacked their Vanguard. They both recoiled from the attack, falling back, while two cards floated from one of their decks, both not triggers and bringing their damage to 9.

"We win~!"

After all of their units vanished from sight, the male walked over from his side of the battle to his opponents. Both boys were still on the ground from the attack, but noticed that the man was now right in front of them. Although they still couldn't see his face, they could now tell that he had on a black jacket and long blonde hair. He proceeded to then scoop up their decks, which were still on the table.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?!"

"It's like I said earlier, people like you don't deserve to be cardfighters with how you treat others. That's why I will take these cards and put them to better use with someone else."

"You can't do that!"

"Sorry, but we already have, and it's a good thing too. They don't look like they've been taken care of to well." Said the female, who was now standing next to the male. She was wearing a black vest over a blouse and had wavy cerulean hair. She looked at one of the cards her companion had, and saw how the edges were slightly bent.

"And that only furthers my point." The male said, leaving the warehouse.

"Bye-bye!" The female said, giving a quick wave before following her partner out. "Oh and for the record, those names you use online, Ryuranger and Narukami2, are not very creative. How long did it take you to come up with those lame names?" She giggled and left.

"Wait!"

"Come back!"

Despite the two boys pleas, their opponents kept moving further and further away, not looking back at the disgraced ex-cardfighters.

"What did you think of that fight, Kyouya?" The girl asked. "I thought it was a piece of cake!"

"Of course it was. There was no way fighters like them would have been a challenge for us Luna." Kyouya answered.

"Yeah yeah, I know. So what are you going to do with those decks?" Luna asked, eyeing the their prize in Kyouya's jacket pocket.

"That's for _him_ to decide. All that I care about are liberating the units from weak fighters." Kyouya said, looking up at the rising sun. '_And I swear I'll rid this world off all weak fighters, no matter how long it takes._' He mentally added.

* * *

On the streets in a nearby city, a young man ran as fast as he could. Breathing heavily with his head pointed down in a vain attempt to gain more speed. His spikey brown hair bounced along with the hood attached to the red parka he wore over his long sleeve gray shirt, as it bounced with each step he took. Each huff of breath he took brought him closer to his ultimate goal: Card Capital.

Finally running out of steam, he slowed to a screeching halt as he put his hands on long dark pants hunching over to regain his breath in front of a nearby cafe earning himself a couple stares from the patrons. He didn't care however as he thought to himself, "No...not yet. No breaks yet." And with that he was back off running, cutting several corners and fellow pedestrians off as he crossed street after street.

With more huffs the young man slowed down once again, this time however not as a break but at reaching his destination. Looking up towards the sign having his fair skin illuminated with the mid morning sun glistening off of his light brown eyes and the single lock of hair he placed in between his eyes ending at his nose. With a smile that would warm anyone's heart he thought to himself. '_This is it. This is my chance. I heard about this place ever since I moved here. Here I will become Vanguard's newest_ champion.' "Owhhh...I'm so excited!" He said with the last sentence escaping his mouth instead of staying inside his head as he started jumping up and down switching between his left and right foot.

"Now now, Ryouta. Calm down. You need to act cool and suave and with that people will respect and look up to you." He said to himself as several people passed catching him talking to no one. "Yeah, that's how I will do it. I can see it now." He thought delving deep into his mind and picturing himself giving autographs to all of his fans while women were fawning over him like a hero. "Yeah..." He said still having his smile on his face.

"Owhhh...I'm just so excited. My big break is here at last!" He yelled out resuming his jumping. "Here I come Card Capital...Ahhhh!" Just as he was about to walk into the door he tripped over his own feet and began falling. The automatic doors responded to the falling man and opened, letting him through. He failed his arms wildly in an attempt to regain his lost footing. Despite his efforts at regaining his balance he only made it worse on himself as he accelerated inside the door heading straight for a table occupied by a group of cardfighters. The store went silent as Ryouta crashed into them scattering the fighters cards everywhere.

A young women working at the counter saw this occur. She stood up and placed the book she was reading beside a grey cat with blue eyes and a patch of white on its face, stomach, paws, and tail. The counter girl looked over to where the energetic boy had fallen. He was laying on a turned over table with swirls circling his eyes, dazed from the impact.

"Looks like it's going to be another one of those days, isn't it?" The counter girl sighed, talking to the cat.

"Meow!" The cat answered, which the girl took as a yes. It then jumped off the counter and walked over to the unconscious boy not far from them, the girl following. It lightly tapped the boys face with it's left paw. This seemed to be enough to jolt the boy awake as he stood up the moment the cat touched him.

"Owww, what hit me?" Ryouta groaned, rubbing a newly formed bruise on his forehead.

"A few Nova Grapplers and Granblue units who were pretty peeved you interrupted their fight." The girl said dryly, glancing over to the two boys whom had the unfortunate luck to be caught in Ryouta's way. The girls sea foam eyes softened as she looked at Ryouta. "Are you okay? That looked liked a pretty nasty fall you took there."

Ryouta ignored the small tinge of pain he felt his noggin in and gave a big smile towards the counter girl. "Of course I'm alright. It'll take more than that to stop Cardfight Vanguard's newest champion!" He exclaimed before pointing towards himself. "And that would be me, the great Ryouta Hida!"

* * *

**So this is the prologue for the fic. I'll update it later with a preview and something extra, but right now I'm exhausted, hungry, and in dire need of a shower.**

**Before I go I want to ask you, my fellow authors and readers, a few questions regarding this fic:**

**1\. What schools would you'd liked to see the ten original characters attend: Miyaji, Hitsue, or Fukuhara?**

**2\. What decks do you think would reflect their character the most?**

**3\. Do you want me to pair them uo with each other or any of the canon characters?**

**Well, that's about it. Before I forget, the scene at the beginning was just my way of breaking into writing fights. Hope you'll enjoy what's to come, and I promise you the updates won't be so long…**

**Read and review!**


End file.
